transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Autobots
The Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto) are a group of Cybertronian freedom fighters that are against the tyranny of the Decepticons, who were lead by Megatron. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But we are mostly called Autobots for short." :—Optimus Prime and Ratchet. List of Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Team Commander *Strongarm (Voice Actor: Constance Zimmer) - Cadet-in-Training; De-Facto Team Commander *Bulkhead (Voice Actor: Bill Fagerbakke) - Warrior, Space Bridge technician and engineer *Ratchet (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - Chief Medic *Ironhammer (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - Weapon Specialist, Scientist, Technician and Engineer *Prowl (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Ninja, Spy *Sideswipe (Voice Actor: Darren Criss) - Warrior *Bumblebee (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Scout, Speedster Dinobots *Grimlock (Voice Actor: Gregg Berger) - Leader *Swoop (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Bombardier *Snarl (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - Warrior Team Athenia *Rodimus Prime (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - *Brawn (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - *Hot Shot (Voice Actor: Jason Jansen) - *Armorhide (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - *Red Alert (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - Autobot Council Elders *Head of Cybertron Council (Voice Actor: Jamieson Price) — Chairman *Alpha Trion (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) — Head of the civilian guilds, and Master Archivist of the Iacon's Hall of Records and Archives *Halogen (Voice Actor: George Takei) — *Drivetrain (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Botanica (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — ??? *Magnum (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Levitacus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Avalon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — the suspiciously reasonable and nice one Cybertron Elite Guard *Jazz (Voice Actor: Arif Kinchen) - Soldier, Elite Guard Ninja *Zeta Prime (Voice Actor: Will Friedle) - *Sentinel Prime (Voice Actor: Townsend Coleman) - *Smokescreen (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Soldier, Elite Guard Cadet *Safeguard (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny and Phil LaMarr) - Air Warrior **Jetfire (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Air Commander **Jetstorm (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - Air Warrior *Blurr (Voice Actor: John Moschitta) - Speedster, also an Intel Agent; Alternate Modes: Cybertronian car (Cybertron), Race Car (Earth) *Warpath (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Soldier Cybertron Intelligence *Highbrow (Voice Actor: David Kaye) — head of Cybertron Intelligence (deceased) *Longarm (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) — head of Cybertron Intelligence (original Longarm; current); Alternate Mode: *Hubcap (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Communications (deceased) *Blaster (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Communications *Cameo (Voice Actor: Susan Blu) - *Cliffjumper (Voice Actor: Billy Brown) - Soldier, also an agent of the Cybertron Intelligence Ministry of Science *Perceptor (Voice Actor: Jim Ward) - Scientist, Head of Ministry of Science *Mainframe (Voice Actor: PlainTalk) - *Anomaly (Voice Actor: Akie Kotabe) - Cyber-Ninja Corps Martial Artists/Ninjas *Yoketron (Voice Actor: Charlie Adler) - dojo master (deceased) *Heavy Load (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Road Rocket (Voice Actor: Ken Watanabe) - Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Dai Atlas (Voice Actor: Akie Kotabe) - *Drift (Voice Actor: Eric Bauza) - Samurai, Bounty Hunter, and secret successor of Yoketron *Wing Saber (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Macro (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Boxers/Kick-Boxers/Street-Fighters *Sky Garry (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Devcon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Star Upper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Tap-Out (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Kick-Off (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Wrestlers/Sumo Wrestlers *Roadhandler (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Grandus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Motorarm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Powerhug (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Voice Actor: Michael Ironside) - Leader of the Wreckers, A Prime's key lieutenant, Commander of the Cybertron Elite Guard, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Springer (Voice Actor: Andrew Francis) - Second-in-Command, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Wheeljack (Voice Actor: James Horan) - Soldier, Scientist, Engineer, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Pyro (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Rotorstorm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Seaspray (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Leadfoot (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Fisitron (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Kup (Voice Actor: Wally Burr) - Veteran, Boot Camp Drill Sergent, and Former member of the Cybertron Elite Guard *Moonracer (Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle) - *Rack n' Ruin (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) -*Wide Scope (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Drop Zone (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Ironfist (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Omega Sentinels *Omega Supreme (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Alpha Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Beta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Gamma Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Delta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Epsilon Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Zeta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Eta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Theta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Iota Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Kappa Supreme (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - *Sigma Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Cybertron Police Defense Command Soldiers *Autotroopers (Voice Actor: Various voices) - *Autobot Soldiers *Autobot Rocket Soldiers *Autobot Shotgunners *Autobot Snipers *Other unnamed Aerialbots Autobot Mini-Cons *Fixit (Voice Actor: Mitchell Whitfield) - Hyperactive Mini-Con *Ranzer (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Mini-Con partnered with Drift *Panzer (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Mini-Con partnered with Drift Autobot Mini-Con Deployers *Steeljaw *Ramhorn *Eject *Rewind *Sunder Other Autobots *Ironhide (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - *Arcee (Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano) - Soldier, *Windblade (Voice Actor: Kristy Wu) - Warrior *Sunstreaker (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - Warrior *Tailgate (Voice Actor: Josh Keaton) - Soldier Former Autobots *Lockdown (Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen) - Rogue member who brought shame on the corps *Nightlock (Voice Actor: Eric Bauza) - (traitor) *Elita-1 (Voice Actor: Cree Summer) - *Longarm (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) — (posing imposter original Longarm) Gallery Recruitment History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformer Factions Category:Autobots Category:Good